khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Emptiness
Overview Emptiness was used by Lycian Wolfe in the Brotherhood of Sin Template Mortal Name: Kara Luceana True Name: Emptiness, The Acolyte of Gluttony. Mortal Age: Eighteen True Age: Immortal. But her age can technically be tracked back to when the Vices were temporarily dispersed. Weapons: Emptiness is the wielder of a fairly-original weapon. This weapon takes the form of a spear and staff-like weapon with a large pointed blade at the tip, with two small spikes and two larger ones rimming it. This leads down to the black and bandage-wrapped long handle, off of which two horn-shaped spikes sprout out of the bases of the main part of this weapon. These are two large, swooping blades that seem to have minds of their own, twisting and turning like fog or wind, but as eternally sharp and unbreakable as any Vice or Emotion weapon. They have large holes in them to lower air resistence when Emptiness attacks with them, and they redirect themselves automatically when Emptiness is holding the weapon so as not to cut her hand and such. Below these wing-like blades, the handle of the weapon continues down into another series of four spikes, followed by the handle on which Emptiness holds the weapon, two more large spikes, and then the base of the weapon where a large black diamond is inset. Emptiness is able to generate this weapon and duplicate it, so that she can use two of them or even more at a time. The weapon is wind-based, and as that it has wind powers. Appearance: In her current and more preferred shell, Emptiness takes the form of a well-curved eighteen-year old woman. She has pitch black and haunting eyes, devoid of all traces of light and emotion. Even if light is possibly shining on them, no light is reflected in their deep and dark depths. Long, black, and wavy hair extends down to the middle of her back, and her lush lips are a deep blood red. A completely emotionless expression, or rather lack of expression, is almost always worn on her face, though there is no evidence of continuous internal pain or depression, ( I.E. Worry lines and such, ) due to the other fact that her very pale face is nearly flawless. But that is with the exception of a series of black lines running down her cheeks, originating from her dark eyes, like lines of black tears. She chooses to wear a sleek black dress, or sometimes black t-shirt and dark jeans, along with a pair of black boots. In the place on her chest where a mortal's heart would lie underneath, a black symbol is printed of a simple design. This design is that of two thick black lines crossing in an 'X' shape, and a black sphere in the center of the shape. The meaning to this symbol, however, is seemingly unknown. The black and dark colors of Emptiness's choosing is in sharp contrast with her Vice's, Gluttony's, white adornment. If she so wishes, Emptiness is able to transform her body and fuse it with surrounding shadows, and in a sense create a shadow of herself, devoid of a soul, heart, and body but not devoid of her mind and senses. Powers: Emptiness has the powers of Gluttony, which include not only a insatiable mortal 'stomach' that has the form of a black void, but also the intellectual capacity and abiltiy to think at - needless to say - quick speeds. Emptiness is able to convert any matter she ingests to power and nutrition sufficient enough to power and fuel her very being, and has the ability to grow ever the more powerful off of the matter she consumes. As with the Vice of its origin, Emptiness has full control over the void and her own void cannot be controlled by anyone other than she herself, and when Emptiness ceases to exist, so does this void and its contents. Only one other creature in existence has the powers to control not only its own void, but Emptiness's as well, and that being is of course Gluttony. She is also given the aerokinetic abilities of Gluttony, the powers to control all forms of wind and gases and do with them what she wants. Yet the limitations to this power are the same as Gluttony's; to put it in base and simple terms, expanding the air inside of a human or opponent isn't part of her power. Or rather, she is incapable of forming internal air and gases to harm a victim from the inside out. All levels of air and gas manipulation are availiable to Emptiness, and she can forumlate flight and redirect airborne attacks. Aside from the 'inherited" abilities from Gluttony, Emptiness of course has power of her own. This power being that if she is ever harmed or cut in any way, instead of merely healing herself Emptiness's core and very being begins to suck in air at a remarkable speed from wherever she was injured. This tunnel, reseembling a black hole in many ways, sucks in all that is availiable to it. Whatever is sucked inside is immidiately sent to the black void within Emptiness and becomes nutrition for her hollow being. But the limits to this power are thus; Emptiness can only leave the wound as it was for so long before she herself is sucked into its void. So, she can only leave the sucking tunnel of air open for mere minutes before she has to heal herself and continue. Also, Emptiness has the abiltiy to create hollow shells people, possibly from what she has ingested in the past or simply out of scratch. These puppets are devoid of souls and the like, and are in simple existence only to do Emptiness's bidding. If Emptiness merely touches a mortal being and is using her power, she can transform them into one of her 'puppets' and use them to do her bidding as well. Personality: Emptiness tends to be emotionless as could be expected of her being and immortal name. This is, at least, any emotion that can be seen or sensed. In her mind, Emptiness holds quite a bit of emotion, feelings, and the like. Feelings of wants and needs come to her almost constantly, though she attempts to ignore them, their call is next to impossible to ignore. In the way of Gluttony, this trait can be expected. Though Emptiness doesn't have the extreme mood changes of Gluttony that come with the momentary satiaton of enough that has been digested and then the almost constant hunger that plauges once more, Emptiness is known to have mood swings such as this. Though these emotions cannot be seen on the outside, when she goes through the mood swings they can sometimes be sensed and felt by those around her. At times, mortals and people who are in her presence become depressed and on occasion even suicidal, and at other times they seem to be having quite a good day. History: Millenia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good with a supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. He was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to wipe out whatever they choose. The Vices and Virtues hated each other and fought endlessly, giving in to the fate that was so intricately predestined for them. One Vice however, saw through this guise. It was Lust, and he set out on a search to find the boxes from which his Virtuous enemies and Vice brethren had been spawned. After much deliberation he succeeded in finding Diasthos’ box, and even entrapped Hope and Faith within it. He was betrayed however, by the lover he had left alone; Wrath. She impaled Lust, the Vice dropping Diasthos’ box and thus scattering it back to the proverbial four winds. Of course, his soul re-entered the reincarnation cycle after this, but that took a short while. During this time, the Vices disbanded. The six remaining Sins went their own separate ways, going about their duties of infecting the human race. While this time of reclusion was in order, they each used their power to create a by-product - a “sidekick” if you will - to aid in their duties. These “sidekicks” were named the Emotions, and each had the powers of their parent Vice along with an ability of their own. It would take some time, but eventually the Emotions would manifest themselves and instinctively return to their masters. It was then that another Emotion awoke alongside the other Emotions, and that creature was Emptiness. She was a creature of horrorific tales, an endless void lying deep within her, much like her parent Vice, Gluttony. Bringing sadness and lack of hope wherever she roamed, Emptiness toyed with mortals and watched them writh in agony as their emotions were either swept from them and they became something next to inhuman, or as their every emotion and feeling was tranformed into nothing more than pain and suffering. Emptiness would almost suck their emotions from them like a leech or parasite, feeding off of them for nurishment and power. Though this torment of mortals didn't truly bring Emptiness any true satiation to her endless hunger at all, an undeniable urge swept over Emptiness like a plague. It was a greater urge than any she had ever felt for a form of matter before; the want . . . no, rather the need, to find her parent Vice, Gluttony. A being who truly was something like her 'mother' and of course, parent. To find Gluttony, Emptiness joined the very Brotherhood she was in, this Brotherhood in fact. What lie ahead, however, only time could tell. Trivia Emptiness was the final Emotion to be added to the Brotherhood of Sin Gluttony, the parent Vice of Emptiness, was played by Zabazu in the Brotherhood of Sin Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin